Needless To Say
by Assarishita
Summary: [Oneshot]Holly makes a surpise visit at Fowlmanor. Can any good come from this? My first ArtemisxHolly fic, so I'd like to know what you think. Rated T just to be safe. R&R please!


**A/N: **I made this on request of Xx Artemis Rox mi Sox xX, so I hope you like it. It's my first ArtemisxHolly fic. Nothing else to say really, enjoy reading. O yeah, it's in Artemis POV

**Needless To Say**

Artemis was bored. He did everything he wanted to do. His thought drifted away to his last adventure with Holly. They had to capture a criminal who was trying to steal some of Foaly's technology. Unfortunately they didn't find him until he had a whole cave full of equipment.

_It was already three months ago. It seems like yesterday though. My life is so boring without the People to spice it up with another adventure. I kinda miss Holly too. I wish she was here. _

'Hello Mud-boy' a voice behind him said.

A very familiar voice. He quickly turned around.

'Holly, what are you doing here?' he said.

'I thought you missed me?' she said while raising an eyebrow.

'Yes, but … Wait, how do you know that?' he said confused.

Her finger tapped against her ear.

'A new invention from Foaly. You can actually read people's minds with it' she grinned.

'Nice' Artemis grinned back at her.

'So what are you doing here?' he asked.

She dropped herself on his bed and looked around.

'I don't know. I was bored so I thought: let's go and see how Artemis is doing'

'I see. Well, I'm doing fine' he said.

'Good to hear' she said and she smiled at him.

For a moment neither of them spoke a word.

'Do you want something to drink?' Artemis asked her.

'Sure' she replied.

They walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Butler was reading some sort of magazine there. When they entered the room he looked up.

'Hello, Holly' he said surprised.

'Hi Butler' she said.

'Butler, could you get us something to drink?' Artemis asked him.

The bodyguard nodded and put his magazine away. Artemis cleared his throat.

'So, Holly, what have you been doing since the Heckley-incident?' he asked her.

'Nothing special really' she answered.

'Just thinking' Holly added.

'About what?' Artemis asked.

'Nothing' she quickly said.

'Just forget I said that'

'But…'

'Artemis, just drop it' she snapped at him.

_Okay. This is strange. I don't know what to say. And what is this weird feeling in my stomach?_

Butler came in with two cups of coffee. He putted them on the table and immediately walked away. They drank their coffee in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. (A/N: The next part is just Artemis talking to himself)

_Holly…_

_You love her don't you?_

_No, I don't. I mean…I can't. Wait… Who are you?_

_I'm the voice of your heart. _

_The voice of my… Am I going crazy?_

_No. Just tell her you love her._

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because I can't love her._

_Why not?_

_I just can't._

_Why not?_

_Okay, now you're starting to annoy me. Because she's a fairy._

_So?_

_I don't know. _

_So…you love her?_

_No, I don't._

_Yes, you do._

_No, I don't._

_Hey, I'm your heart. Who could possibly know something like that better than me?_

_True, but…_

_No, no buts. Just tell her._

_Alright, but not now. _

_Do your best Casanova. _

'Artemis, are you alright?' Holly asked him worriedly.

'You seem a bit…off' she added.

'I'm fine' he assured her.

She looked at her watch.

'Well, it's time to go. Root will kill me if I'm late again' Holly told him

'I'll walk you to the door'

When she walked out of the door she told him goodbye.

_So…Now I have to tell her I love her. But how?_

He looked at his feet and sighed.

'Holly…' he began.

'Yes, Artemis?' she looked at him with her big brown eyes.

This made him feel even more uncomfortable.

'I…'

_Come on, you genius. Just tell her._

He took a deep breath.

'I love you'

Holly grinned at him and tapped her ear again.

'Needless to say' she told him

Quickly she placed a kiss on his lips and flew away, leaving a stunned Artemis behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So, did you like it? It's my first ArtemisxHolly fic, so I'd like to hear some tips and comments. Please leave a review!


End file.
